Are You Gonna Be My Parabatai
by lil.booklover
Summary: Jace begged Alec to be his Parabatai for a year before Alec caved and said yes. Jalec friendship
**So this takes place before City of Bones. I was reading Jalec Friendship fics and I didn't find that many so I decided to write one. This is a slight AU as there is no signs of Alec being in love with Jace. Mostly because I felt like that came after they became Parabatai. Any please read and review and if you don't like well I am sorry. Have a lovely day.**

Hodge had just finished telling Alec, Jace and Isabelle about what a Parabatai is. Now it was all Jace could think about. He had never had a real family and to have someone who would be closer than close was very appealing to him. He just had to pick someone.

Isabelle would be fine but Jace never felt like he was super close to her, I mean they were family and she was alike a sister but he couldn't see being bound for life with her. Then there was Alec, in truth the boy didn't like him much when he first arrived, but Jace had grown on him.

Jace knew he was reckless and needed someone who could take care of him and talk him off the ledge. Being his Parabatai would be a full time job. Being Jace meant he could die taking a shower! Alec was mature and older than him, Alec could protect Jace from the most important thing, Jace! Jace had made up his mind Alec was going to be his Parabatai! Now it was just matter of getting him to agree.

TRY #1

"Hey Alec," Jace said as he sauntered into the training room, where Alec was practicing the stick moves Hodge had taught them earlier today.

"Yes Jace?" Alec said as he put the equipment away and took a sip of water.

Jace blinked being pulled out of his trance as he had been eying the blades behind the glass case. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Alec, now sitting on the bench, nodded and motioned Jace to come sit next to him.

Jace sat down next to him, "I was wondering if you wanted to my Parabatai?"

Alec froze. Now when Hodge had talked to them about being Parabatai, Alec hadn't given it much thought, he was kind of bland next to his siblings. Isabelle looked and acted like a Lightwood. She was the spitting image of Lightwood name not to mention she was a great fighter. Then Max who was the baby of the family had everyone dotting on him. And finally Jace, when Jace had come into there lives Alec had been less than thrilled. Here was this kid younger than him but was a better fighter, he was stronger, faster and fearser, basically the Son Robert had wanted. Not Average like Alec. Of course no one ever said it out loud. Alec felt so plain around Jace. And now here was the next great shadowhunter asking him to his Parabatai. Alec couldn't believe it, no this was one of Jace's jokes.

"No," Alec muttered and got up and left the room. Jace sat there, shocked. In all his careful planning he didn't think that Alec would say no. Alec didn't say no to his siblings ever! Whatever his siblings asked him Alec would to his best to help them. Jace couldn't understand why Alec had said no. Jace was determined to have Alec his Parabatai! Alec would given one way or another.

TRY #2

It had been 2 months since Alec had said no to Jace. Everything had gone back to normal. Izzy was her cheerful self, Max was being his adorable self, Alec was his quiet self and Jace was as wild as ever. Seeing how normal everything was Jace decided to ask Alec again. He was hoping Alec would say yes like he always did. So that evening Jace went Alec's room and barged in.

Alec was in his bed reading the Shadowhunter codex for the billionth time, he looked up from his book when he saw Jace barge into his room.

"What do you want Jace?" Alec said slightly annoyed because Jace never knocks.

Jace smiled and he plopped himself on Alec's bed, "I wanted to ask you something."

Alec sat up and put his book down, "What?"

Jace took a deep breath, "Do you want to my Parabatai, please?"

Alec stared at Jace. Jace was hoping that adding the please would help is case. Jace Wayland NEVER said please.

Alec was surprised that Jace had said please but was still on the fence on being Jace's Parabatai. So he shook his head and said no.

Jace stared at him for long moment, with disbelief in his eyes. He slowly got up off the bed and went to the door. He looked at Alec one more time and saw Alec has returned to his book. He stood in the hallway in shock. He couldn't believe Alec had said no AGAIN! Jace paused everyone said he was the next great Shadowhunter but how he could he be if his best friend, his BROTHER wouldn't be his Parabatai! He stood in the hallway for quite some time and didn't notice that Izzy was walking over to him.

"Jace? What's wrong?" she asked with a frown on her face. She had never seen Jace like this. Jace was such a energetic person and to see him standing still and being quiet was just odd. Jace looked at her with a frown and then gave a giant I-have-a-plan-and-I-need-your-help grin. Izzy was worried what she had just gotten herself into.

TRY #3

It had been four months since Jace had asked Alec to be his Parabatai, the first time. Jace was still determined to get Alec to be his Parabatai. This time he had reinforcement, Izzy. Alec had a hard time saying to Izzy, she meant the world to him. So after careful planning Jace and Izzy came up with the perfect way to ask Alec. They decided to do it while there parents were in Idris with Max. the three of them were sitting around the TV trying to decide what to watch. Jace volunteered to order the food while Izzy and Alec decided on a movie. When Jace left the room, Izzy held up to movies for Alec to decide from. While Alec pondered between the two, Izzy prepared herself to talk to Alec.

"Alec?" Izzy said in a small voice. Alec looked up from the 2 movies in his head and looked at his sister. He had never heard her use a small voice before.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" Izzy looked at him and smiled at how her brother was concerned for her. He loved her so much.

Izzy took a deep breath, "you always say you will hear me out right?"

Alec nodded with a frown growing deeper on his face.

"Well Jace told me that he asked you to be his Parabatai, and how you said no twice, is that true?" Alec paused. Did Jace want him to be his Parabatai so bad he asked Izzy to talk to him?

"Yes it's true, he asked me and I said no," Alec was hoping his sister would drop the subject but it wouldn't be Izzy if she did.

"Well I think you should say yes, I mean he our brother and you love each other and you guys fight really well together," Izzy said with a small smile.

Alec couldn't resist smiling back at his sister, she was right. He knew that they worked well together but be Jace's Parabatai that was huge! What if he screwed it up! It was so much pressure.

"Just think about it, okay?" Izzy said sensing her brother's hesitance. Alec smiled at his sister, she knew him so well. Jace returned with food and they popped the movie in. Later that night, after Izzy had fallen asleep, Jace and Alec were cleaning up. Jace decided to ask Alec once again to be his Parabatai.

"Hey Alec?" Jace said as he put away the dry dishes.

Alec looked up from scrubbing a plate and looked at his brother, "Ya Jace?"

"Do you want to be my Parabatai? Pretty please?" Jace hoped that talking to Izzy and saying pretty please would make Alec say yes.

Alec bit his lip, it is not like he didn't want to be his Parabatai but the pressure of being the Parabatai to the Great Jace Wayland was not something Alec thought he could handle. Once again to Jace's dismay, Alec said no for the third time. After finishing cleaning Alec went to carry Izzy to bed, leaving a frustrated Jace behind. Jace gripped the edge of the counter, he couldn't understand why Alec kept saying no to him. People saying no to Jace was not very common and Alec saying no to Jace was just unheard of. Jace decided it was time to bring in the big gun.

TRY #4

6 months, hat is how long it had been since Jace had asked Alec to be his Parabatai, the first time. Jace was now very frustrated and had to use the big guns. Alec left him no choice but to ask for help from Max. Max meant everything to Alec, if anyone could convince Alec to be Jace's Parabatai it would be Max. you can't say no to Max he was the sweetest kid. Max agreed to talk to Alec for Jace. Max asked Alec to take him to the park and Alec agreed. Once they got to the park, Max ran off and played on the playground. Alec smiled as his brother went down the slide. After a while of playing by himself, Max asked Alec to push him on the swing. As Alec pushed him Max decided to bring up the Parabatai situation.

"Alec?" Max said as his brother pushed him higher and higher.

"Ya Max?" Alec said slowing down his pushes so he could talk to his brother.

"You know how Jace asked you to be his Parawhatever?" Max said as he stopped swinging.

"it's Parabatai and ya?" Alec chuckled

Max got off the swing and looked at Alec, "He really wants you to be his Parabatai."

Alec crouched down in front of Max, "did he ask you to say something?"

Max nodded, "Alec, he really wants you to be his Parabatai, and I think he means it because Jace never asks me to do anything for him."

Alec picked Max up and started to leave the park, "What do you think I should do?"

Max put his arms around his brother's neck, "i want to say you should do it but,"

Alec adjusted max so he could see his face, "But what?"

Max bit his lip, "I don't want you to get lost in the shadows of Jace and Izzy."

Alec stopped walking and looked at Max, "How did you-"

Max grabbed Alec shoulders, "You are just a good fighter as Jace and Izzy but no one notices because Izzy is very demanding and Jace is well Jace and I know that is why you don't want to be Jace's Parabatai. You are afraid to be lost in the shadow of Jace."

Alec stayed silent for a moment, pondering on Max had said. There was so much pressure to be Jace's Parabatai. Jace was like his other half but what if Jace was the better half? Could Alec live his life with people thinking he was second best to Jace?

"Alec?" Max said in a quiet voice.

Alec looked at his brother, "Your right Max, those are some Shadows to live in."

Max rested his head on his brother's shoulders, "If it helps I think you are better that both Izzy and Jace combined."

Alec smiled and patted his little brother's head, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

the rest of the way home, Max and Alec chatted about this new manga Izzy was reading to Max. when they reached the house, Izzy met them at the door and snatched Max from Alec claiming that it was her turn to spend time with him. Alec chuckled as he made his way to the library. He grabbed a book and sat in his favorite chair and read. Hours passed as Alec immersed himself in his book. A tap on Alec's shoulder brought him back to the world. He looked up and saw Jace grinning at him.

Alec shifted in his seat, "Hey Jace, what's up?"

Jace sat on the arm rest, "Well, I have been looking for you for hours. I should have guessed you would be in the library."

Alec rolled eyes, "Well you found me, so what do you want?"

Jace groaned, "I want to know if you want to be my Parabatai? Pretty please with sugar on top!?"

Alec paused for a long moment and then moaned as he threw his head back, "Again really Jace? What makes you think I have changed my answer from the other 3 times you asked?'

Jace threw his hands up in the air. Jace couldn't wrap his head around why Alec kept saying no! Was there something wrong with him? Jace shook his head, he couldn't believe that he was starting to doubt himself. He was THE Jace Wayland. How could Alec not want to be Parabatai.

"Because I am Jace and you love me!" Jace whined as he threw himself on Alec.

Alec shoved Jace off of him, "No Jace! Now can you please drop it!"

and with that Alec left the room in a huff. Jace got up off the floor. Jace he wasn't going to drop it. He was going to figure out why Alec wouldn't be his Parabatai. And now he was desperate, it was time to go nuclear!

TRY #5

8 months since this game of cat and mouse started. Jace was determined to get Alec to say yes to being his Parabatai. At first he tried to drop it like Alec said but Jace knew that Alec was his other half, to be honest Alec was Jace's better half. Jace was sure he would have died ages ago if Alec wasn't in his life. Plus he noticed that Alec kept taking more moment to think about. So that is why Jace did what he did.

One night, when Maryse and Robert were home, they all had dinner to together. It was normal at first, Robert was talking to Maryse about the Clave, Izzy was being her perky self, Alec and Max were being quiet as usual and Jace was being Jace. Then Robert brought up Parabatai and the people who had gotten marked. And well Jace couldn't help.

"Being that connected to someone would be so cool, too bad Alec keeps saying no to me" Jace said.

Alec froze, he felt the eyes of his entire family looking at him questioning him as to why he said no to Jace. He couldn't believe Jace had brought this up in front of his family. A part of Alec wishes he had just said yes to Jace from the very beginning so that his whole thing could have been avoided. The other part wondered if could stab Jace with his spoon.

"You want Alec to be your Parabatai?" Robert questioned as he looked between the boys. He saw how Jace looked at Alec with hope that the boy might say yes and Alec looked like he wanted to stab Jace, good thing they were having soup. Alec couldn't stab Jace with a spoon.

Jace nodded, "and I keep asking him and he keeps saying no."

Maryse looked at both the boys. While she was filled with joy that Jace wanted to be bonded to Alec, she also noticed how Alec seemed to be hesitate. She knew he was just as good a fighter as Jace but he got pushed to the background. Jace had this aura around like a halo and it was hard not to notice him. She didn't want Alec to get lost in the shadows.

"well it is a big thing to be Parabatai with someone, it is a huge decision" Maryse said.

"Yes it is!" Alec said hoping that would be he end of the discussion.

"COME ON ALEC! I AM BASICALLY YOUR OTHER HALF ALREADY!" Jace yelled.

"I SAID NO JACE!" Alec yelled back.

"Boys! Settle down," Robert said commandingly.

The boys stayed silent.

"Okay now why don't we discuss this later just the four of us?" Robert asked.

"Okay," Alec mumbled not excited for the conversation.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Oh sure now you will discuss it."

then Alec stabbed Jace with a spoon.

As he had his arm bandaged up, Jace thought about how bringing Maryse and Robert into this was a bad idea. He felt like he had just started back at square one.

TRY #6

10 months since this whole problem started. Admittedly Jace's several attempts had failed but before the stabbing with spoon incident, Alec had been taking longer moments before saying yes. Jace was sure that Alec would say yes this time or at least Jace would find you why he kept saying no. this time he decided to go to the man who had brought this whole Parabatai thing up.

So when Alec and Jace started their lesson with Hodge, Jace was nervous for what he was about to do.

They sparred as usual and Jace won obviously. As Hodge let them take a break, Jace tapped Alec o the shoulder.

Alec turned to Jace. They had gotten over the spoon incident and they wee back to being friends. But Alec was sure is Jace asked him to be is Parabatai again he was gonna kill him.

Jace took the plunge, "Be my Parabatai please?"

Alec saw red and attacked Jace. Jace fought back but was caught off guard when Alec slammed him to the ground. Hodge quickly separated the boys. He was impressed that Alec manged to get the better of Jace.

"WHAT HAD GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO?" Hodge yelled as he struggled to keep the boys apart.

"I want Alec to be my Parabatai and Alec keeps saying no!" Jace said with frustration.

Alec growled and tried to attack Jace again.

"Just tell me why!" Jace begged.

Alec stopped struggling against Hodge, his face grew dark, "You want to know why Jace?"

Jace gulped at the sound of Alec's serious voice. Jace had to know! "Yes, I want to know!"

Alec broke away from Hodge, "Because you are THE Jace Wayland! And if I am your Parabatai then I will be lost in your shadow forever! Not to mention that fact that is something happens to you everyone would blame me. Jace, you mean so much to me and if I can't protect you, I don't know what I would do!"

at the end Alec was near tears letting all his fear out in the open. When he finished he ran out the room leaving Jace heartbroken. It had not occurred what it meant for Alec to be his Parabatai. Jace stood there feeling like he had pushed Alec to far.

Try #7

A year had passed since Jace asked Alec to be his Parabatai. Jace and Alec hadn't spoken about what happened in the training room. Jace tried to get back to normal but he couldn't. Alec was hurting and Jace didn't know what to say. Jace had been walking around the institution like a zombie. Finally he got the courage to talk to Alec. He took a deep breath as he knocked on Alec's door.

Alec walked tot he door and opened it to finish Jace there. Alec bit his lip, since the blow up in the training room they hadn't really spoken. Alec moved aside so Jace could come in.

Jace walked in and sat on the window still. Alec sat on the opposite side.

Jace took a deep breath, "Alec, I am sorry. I know I have been super annoying about becoming Parabatai but I am going my case about why we should be Parabatai, so before you say no just hear me out okay?"

Alec paused for moment before he nodded.

Jace looked Alec in the eyes, "I don't care what other think or say about me being great and stuff. I mean sure it is mice but it means nothing to me. What matters to e is you. You protect me everyday. And I know I am good fighter but so are you. And screw what everyone else says, you are the best part of me. I am so sure I would die getting dressed in the morning if it wasn't for you. You know me better than anyone. And the truth is Alec you the light they casts my shadow, so please be my Parabatai."

Alec stayed silent for a long time, "Okay."

and with that they became Parabatai.

Jace thought about that year as he carried Alec to the institution. He had been so distracted by the Mortal cup and Clary, he almost lost his light. They one thing he didn't tell Alec that night was that if Alec died, Jace would die with. Jace couldn't afford to lose Alec. He couldn't live.


End file.
